<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tough guy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468087">tough guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, wow i wrote something not super depressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey loves cock</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tough guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Mickey always loved cock. He'd know since he was 14 when he was looking through one of his brothers porno magazines trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find something that would turn him on, when a solo shot of one of the male models laid upon one of the pages. He was muscular, and had a thick huge dick and Mickey suddenly understood the hype about masturbation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  He spent countless nights with his fingers up his ass, fighting the urge to just go to boystown and find someone to satisfy his needs until one day he did. He wimped out last minute and instead fucked the guy, while it was more pleasurable than any sex he's ever had with a woman it wasn't what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  That's until Ian Gallagher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  The first time they ever fucked, it was like Ian knew. The redhead didn't even ask his preference just spit on his fingers and started prepping Mickey before he could wimp out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Something Ian learned quickly through their hookups was how noisy Mickey was, he could barely contain his whines and moans and had to bite his knuckle or cover his mouth to shut himself up. Not to mention how goddamn submissive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  With Ian pounding into him in the freezer of the empty Kash and grab Mickey could be as loud as he wanted, panting and moaning as Ian pounded into him forcefully. His knees were so shaky he was practically hanging onto some boxes for any leverage at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  "Fuck, Mick. You're so good" and Mickey whimpers pushing back into the thrusts, shuffling his feet to keep his stance. Ian's hand glides up from Mickey's hip to grip his neck forcing himself in at a different angle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Mickey wanna scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  "Wish you could see yourself, look so fucking pretty." Ian was always so vocal, and maybe if it wasn't a holy fucking experience every time the kid fucked him he would have a voice to tell him to shut the hell up, but he would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on so much. Maybe he liked the way the redheads voice sounded in his ear or how dirty the words were coming from his mouth. He's not even gonna mention how he loved the guys freckles and stupid green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  His cock grazes Mickey's prostate and he almost collapses, "look at you" Ian groans holding on tighter to Mickey's neck hitting that spot over and over again, he brings his head down right next to the brunettes ear his pace still brutal. "Fucking tough guy taking my cock like a whore," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Sane Mickey Milkovich would have kicked Ian straight in the balls for that comment but with his dick this far inside him, practically rearranging his fucking guts all he can do is cry out and grip onto the box he's leaning on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  "Say you love it." Ian says pulling Mickey's hair back suddenly. The thug just gasps and let's Ian's thrusts control him laying limp when they start to slow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  They slow until they're barley rolls of the hips and Mickey is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can't have this end now. "Please," is all he can muster trying desperately to push himself back into the rhythm against the redheads huge cock. Ian pushes him flush against the boxes them shifting slightly lining up with the wall. He brings his hand from Mickey's hair to his throat growling roughly into the older man's ear, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>say it." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it!" Mickey cries out his cheeks flushed as he grips Ian's hand around his throat. And Ian continues his previous pace pounding hard and rough right into Mickey's prostate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm so close Mick , think you can come for me?" Mickey nods grabbing his cock as Ian's thrusts become irregular and harsh. It takes barley anything before Mickey's coming so fucking hard. His vision going white as his knees buckle only to be held up by Ian's strong arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  While Mickey is coming down from his high Ian finishes with a groan gripping Mickey's hips rough, spewing into the condom. After a few minutes of heavy breathing Ian pulls out slowly, tying the condom and tossing it in the trash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Mickey pulls up his pants, fishing for a cigarette while he watches the redhead dress himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  "Linda doesn't like when you smoke in here." Ian says tucking his shirt in and wiping his forehead slightly. "Fuck her." Mickey grunts taking a long drag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  "That was super hot." Ian says after a moment, staring at Mickey while the brunette drains his cigarette. "Yeah, it was alright." He says throwing down his cigarette stomping it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Ian grins like an idiot and watches Mickey leave the freezer. He picks up the cigarette tossing it into the trash before following the thug back out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  God, did Mickey love cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>